The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and semiconductor packaging and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device assembled using ribbon wires.
Packaged semiconductor devices, especially so-called power devices, have integrated circuit (IC) dies that generate heat that must be removed to prevent damage to the device. Conventional power devices are assembled using lead frames, where the die is mounted on a lead frame flag and then electrodes of the die are connected with leads of the lead frame with bond wires. The leads then provide for electrical interconnection of the die with signals outside of the packaged device. It would be advantageous to be able to package an ID die without the use of a lead frame and have a package with good heat dissipating quality.